Second Chance
by LoisLane1986
Summary: Dean and Sam are saved by the daughter of God but it's Castiel who get's a second chance with the woman he truly loves. But will her lose her this time? Or will she be spared and they can be together? Or does she want someone else now?


**The Rise of God's Daughter**

Castiel looked over at Dean, shouting over the noise of the Arc Angels. "I'll hold them off, I'll hold them all off! Just get to Sam!" And in that instant Castiel put his hand on Dean's forehead and Dean was gone. Leaving Castiel and Chuck by themselves

Chuck placed a sympathetic hand on Castiel's shoulder but withdrew it after getting a look from Castiel. Chuck gave him an uneasy smile.

Dean walked briskly down the hall's of the St. Mary's Convent in search of Sam, Ruby and most of all Lilth. But when he reached them Ruby closed the doors with a raise of her hand. Locking Dean out so that Sam could kill Lilth and bring forth Lucifer.

Breaking through the doors Dean walked towards Ruby with an evil look in his eyes. At the last moment Sam grabbed Ruby from behind holding her so that Dean could stab her with the knife. When all was done Sam looked at Dean.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

Dean's face softened as he realized he had his little brother back. But the light that was coming from the floor caused them both to look on with fear. As Sam and Dean grabbed for each other they both knew what was coming, who was coming.

"Dean, he's coming."

As they looked on with horror they knew that they weren't going to make it out of there alive. This was it, this was the end for them. All of their hard work had come to this.

"Hey! Why are you just standing there? Let's go."

Sam and Dean looked over at the doors to see a young woman standing there. She was about 5'9", early 20's, olive toned skin, physically fit, thick, curly, brown hair pulled back into a bun with some tendrils framing her face. Her jeans hugged her body tight as her tank top contured with her nicely.

Dean and Sam didn't move. They just stared at her as Lucifer got closer and closer. The girl sighed as she marched towards them. "Fine! I'll move you myself. Castiel needs help! Let's go!"

Before the brothers' could protest they were gone from the convent and at Chuck's house in a millisecond. The girl walked away from them and walked towards Castiel and Chuck. She turned facing the windows and let out a scream. Dean and Sam and Chuck covered their ears to protect themselves from the sound.

The light that was filling the house left, the shaking of the house ceased and a smile spread across the woman's face as she turned and faced the 4 men. Dean, Sam, and Chuck slowly moved their hands from their ears as they watched Castiel kneel before the woman.

"Princess."

"Cas, come on. Stand up." Castiel looked up at the woman and did as he was told. Sam and Dean looked on mystified. Completely unaware of what had just happened. And still not knowing who this woman was.

Dean cleared his throat and slowly started walking towards her, anger still residing in him. Castiel turned swiftly and faced Dean with a stone look on his face. "**Don't** come any closer" Castiel warned Dean.

"Like hell I won't. We just saw the beginning of the end come out of the ground in a bright light till this high schooler shows up and gets us out of there in a blink of an eye. Now, I don't care if you throw me around Cas. But I'm going to get some answers."

The young woman put a hand on Castiel's shoulder causing him to step aside so that she could look Dean in the eyes. "Then answers, is what you will get." She looked over at Chuck and smiled. He was holding on to a bottle of Jack Daniels so tight that it could break at any second. "I know Chuck. None of this is supposed to be happening. But, just because it's foretold does not mean that it cannot be re-written. Follow me."

Sam, Chuck and Castiel followed without hesitating. Dean however stayed in the kitchen; His eyes on the windows. "Dean, please." Dean heard her voice and flinched a little before turning and walking slowly into the living room.

The young woman kept her eyes on Dean, a kind smile on her face, and her body relaxed as Dean stopped 10 feet from her.

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah? And how do I know that? Huh?

Castiel looked at Dean from where he sat. "Dean, you don't know who she is. She i-

"I don't care Cas. For all we know she could be a demon or something that we hunt."

Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean. "She is not a monster."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she is the daughter of God."

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Sam rose to his feet. "She's who?"

The young woman cleared her throat. "Um, yeah hi. The _'she'_ has a name. Her name is Magdalena or Maggie."

Dean held his gaze on Castiel just a bit longer before turning to Maggie. "Maggie? How the hell can you be the daughter of God?"

"Well Jesus is my brother."

Sam looked at her skeptically as he took a step closer. Castiel, getting on edge inched closer to Maggie, but, stopped when she raised a hand. Sam took a deep breath. "So, your saying that you were born, just like Jesus? God got some woman pregnant and she gave birth to you."

Maggie laughed. "Not just some woman, Sam. Mother Earth."

Dean scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Maggie took a deep breath in when she looked at Dean. "Okay, look it's not that hard to understand. You guys fight monsters everyday of your life. You never believed that angels existed, you were proven wrong, so why can't mother earth be real?"

Sam shook his head at Maggie. "Because she can't be. There's no way."

Maggie looked at Sam. "And to basically everyone in the world demons aren't real either. If you asked someone on the streets if they believe that vampires are real they would laugh in your face. But you know they are. I'm not saying you have to believe me but trust me. And if you still don't, Cas will convince you."

Dean shifted uneasily but after what had just happened he was willing to take all the help he can get to kill Lucifer. "Fine, I'll go on a leap of faith but you better know what your doing. Now if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Cas alone."

"Sure. Sam, let's go outside and talk more about your clouded judgement."

Dean waited for Chuck to run upstairs with his alcohol and for the front door to close before he looked at Castiel. "You son of a bitch. You knew that she could help us all along?"

"No. I didn't even know she was still alive until now."

"That's a load of bull and you know it! Is this how the world is going to end? Huh? She gets us to Lucifer, she dies, I kind of save the world and what? We're all okay and hunky dory like nothing ever happened?"

"She was taken from heaven and placed on earth. I don't know much about why or when she was taken but she was. She cannot die, Dean. That is why she is the best person to help you. More than I can. She is more powerful than Lucifer and yes if she uses all of that power by transferring it to you then everything will be like before."

"What do you mean she was taken from heaven?" Dean waited for an answer but Castiel stood his ground. "What do you mean, Cas? Was it something you did? Did the big, bad, dad upstairs want to punish you both for something you did?"

"Now is not the time or the place for this."

"Then when is the time?"

Before Castiel could say a word they heard a throat clear and they turned their attention to the front door to see both Maggie and Sam standing there. Maggie had a look of anger on her face as she made her way towards Dean and Castiel.

"Are you kidding me? Dean, Lucifer is free and enjoying his get out of jail free pass. You don't have time to sit around here to yell at Cas, what you should be doing is leaving with Sam and I to find Lucifer and all the other demons out there. There's no telling what he could be doing at this very moment."

Dean glared at Castiel before turning to Maggie. "Fine, let's go. But while we're in the car you answer all of my questions. You got it?"

"Fine. Anything you want to know I will tell you the truth."

Dean walked passed Sam and Maggie and out the front door. Maggie gave Castiel a sad and apologetic look as she left, with Sam following right behind her. They could hear the engine of the impala roaring outside as they walked from the front door of Chuck's house to the car.

Maggie entered the back of the impala, pushing hamburger wrappers aside. She knew that Dean loved bacon cheeseburgers but she didn't expect there to be a collection of wrappers in the back seat. "This is pretty gross, Dean. Don't you ever clean up?"

Dean looked at Maggie in the rearview mirror then at Sam as he closed his door. Speeding off from Chuck's house, Dean let out a heavy sigh. He was geared and ready to go with questions as soon as they got to a motel but Maggie jumped the gun.

"Okay, Rambo. Ask away. What do your want to know?'

"Why haven't we ever heard of you? Why now?"

Maggie let out sigh. She figured that this would be the first of many questions. "My father didn't want me to be hurt, hunted or anything. He wanted me safe. He saw what happened when my brother was here on earth and everyone knew what he could do. He didn't want the same thing to happen to me. So he kept me upstairs, in my human form, which, I've had since birth. Watching over the humans to learn from them."

"So why did he send you to earth then? What happened?"

"I broke one of my father's rules and as punishment I was forced to live on earth in these last five years. Only being able to use my powers when they were needed. No demon has ever seen or heard of me. So, you have the perfect weapon."

"What rule did you break?"

Maggie hesitated. She didn't want to answer this one. "A rule that I will not break again. Ask me something else. But, I'm not answering anymore questions about what rule I broke, or how I did it, or why. Just simply ask me questions that are essential."

"How old are you? I mean you look like you could be 16 years old. And don't get me wrong, your smoking hot for a 16 year old. But why do you look like you do?"

"Unlike Castiel, I don't need a vessel to come to earth. I was born in human form but I age much, much, much slower than humans do. But seeing as how I'm only 10 centuries younger than Jesus, you get my age. But you do move quick, don't you Dean?"

"What is that supposed to mean?'

"Nothing, just that you're a ladies man. So who was she? Anyone I know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean, I can sense when your lying."

Dean sighed. She wasn't like Castiel who didn't know everything. She definetly was a lot different than him in more ways than one. "Her name is Anna. She was a fallen angel."

Maggie grimaced at the sound of Anna's name and who she was. She knew her well and was hoping that she would never have to encounter her again. "Of course. She's beautiful. You and Castiel have impeccable taste."

"What do you mean, me and Castiel?"

"Ask him the next time you see him. You two have one thing in common."

Dean looked over at Sam who was trying to hide his smile. Dean then looked at Maggie who was glaring out the back window. "What? What do we ha- " Then it dawned on him. The one thing that him and Castiel had in common was that they both had a relationship with Anna. "Oh, come on!" Dean drove faster to the motel.

Sam flicked on the lights as they entered the room. Two beds, nauseating wallpaper, a kitchen, a stove, fridge, tv, bathroom. Dean walked in behind Sam and groaned. "Dude, didn't we tell the guy we needed a suite?"

Sam pointed to the door. Dean looked over and read **'MASTER SUITE'**. Dean rolled his eyes as he walked farther into the room, placing his stuff on a bed. Maggie walked in behind him holding her own bag. Dean looked up at her and watched her as she placed her stuff on the same bed as him. A smile on her face.

Dean hesitated before talking. "Okay, _one_ this is my bed and _two_, where did you get that bag?"

"You didn't notice that there was no noise in the back seat? I left and came back with 3 bags of clothing."

"Yeah, apparently their all big bags. You can't sleep in this bed. Alright? Cus I'm sleeping in this one. Enjoy the floor."

Dean smirked at Maggie waiting for her to back down. Maggie just smirked right back at him as she walked over to him on the bed on her knees. She got real close to his face. Dean could smell her sweet breath on his face, inhaling it and savoring it.

"Make me." Maggie said as her lips curled back into a smile and a sneaky look come onto her face. Dean held her gaze for as long as he could but gave up after he could tell that she was turning him on. He gathered his things and threw it on Sam's bed.

"Fine, Sammy and I will share. Alright? Happy now?"

Sam gave Dean a look. "I'm not sharing with you. I'll just sleep on the cot."

"There's a cot?" Dean looked at Sam then at Maggie. "You knew there was a cot and you took my bed anyway?"

"It's closest to the bathroom. I am a girl, and I do have to pee."

"Alright, listen up, _**princess**_, here on earth your not given everything that you want. Okay? Sometimes you just have to deal with what you have."

Maggie looked around and looked back at Dean. "I am. I have this comfy bed that I just got from you, a bathroom close by and Sam as eye candy."

Sam looked over at this point with confusion on his face. "What?"

Maggie chuckled. "Kidding Sam. Besides. I can only be with one guy and neither one of you are him."

Dean gave Maggie a curious look. "What do you mean you can only be with one guy? Like be with him be with him?"

Maggie nodded. "Yup, virgin till my knight in shiny armor comes my way but I already know who he is. So don't waste your time Dean."

"I wasn't going to."

"Uh-huh. You sure about that?" Maggie said as she motioned towards Dean's pants.

Dean looked down to see that he indeed thinking about wasting his time. Dean cleared his throat as he turned his back on Maggie. "Uh so, how are you going to help us destroy Lucifer?"

Maggie plopped back on the bed, resting her head on a pillow. "You'll find out when the time comes. I'm going to take a shower."

As Maggie got off the bed, Dean turned his head slightly and watched her take her top off. A smile crept on to his face as he kept his eyes on her till the door closed. He turned his attention back to his bags but was met with a glare from Castiel.

Dean jumped a bit. "What gives man?"

"She is the daughter of God. Not just some prize for you to win."

"Cas, relax. I wasn't thinking about anything. I was just enjoying her beauty."

Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and looked intensely into his eyes. "Whatever you're thinking about her, stop. You are not the one for her."

"Casty."

Castiel loosened his grip on Dean's collar and backed away. His eyes still on Dean, glaring at him with anger. Maggie walked over to the both of them. Holding up her towel. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean.

"Casty, calm down. I flirted with him. He didn't flirt with me."

"You, what?"

"Oh come on. Don't you dare get all angry at me. You went out with my ex-best friend. Do you know how that made me feel?"

"Fine, I will go."

"No, Cast" Before she could fnish her sentence, Castiel was gone. "Son of a bitch!"

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. He usually was the one saying that line. Maggie looked over at him, clearly still angry.

"Spit it out Dean. What?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's hot when a girl says that line."

Maggie furrowed her brow at Dean and walked toward the bathroom with anger. Slamming the door behind her, Dean looked at Sam shocked.

"Dude. What just happened?"

Sam just shook his head and laughed and continued to unpack.

Maggie quickly got dressed and made sure that they couldn't hear her when she snuck out of the bathroom window. As she walked through the woods she realized how cold it was and was hugging herself to stay warm. Then out of nowhere a coat was placed upon her shoulders.

"You look cold."

Maggie smiled to herself as she turned around. Her hazel eyes met with piercing blue eyes that looked at her blankly. "Thank you, Cas."

"I'm sorry for my outbursts. I should not react like I did."

"It's ok. I'm not mad. It's just that, you need to realize, I've spent the last 5 years here on earth and I've gained emotions like you wouldn't believe. I'm not a princess down here. I have no obligations, no orders to follow, or stupid rules. I can just be me."

"Is that what you want then? Not to be reminded of home?"

"Cas, I look at you and I'm reminded of home, of the old days where you used to protect me no matter what. But I'm not that girl anymore. I've changed." Maggie reached a hand up towards Castiel's face as it rested on his cheek. Castiel leaned his head into her touch, his eyes closing. "And, you, Cas. You have changed a great deal as well. You're no longer the angel that once watched over me, protected me."

"Then who do you want me to be? Are you not happy with the angel before your eyes?" Castiel took his head from her hand and opened his eyes.

"Not when he gets jealous, no. But I want, no, what I want is to be able to pick my own path. I already know where I'm going to end up. I just want to live the journey there."

"And Dean is that journey?"

"No, but he's fun to play with. Cas, I see myself with one guy, and one guy only, and he i-

"Maggie!"

Castiel and Maggie turned their heads in the direction of the hotel. Maggie had fear in her eyes. It's been awhile since she used her powers. She wasn't sure how much it would drain her. "Cas. Go."

Castiel nodded and left. Maggie summoned all of her energy that she could. A bright light engulfed her as her clothes were changed into a flowing white dress, her hair grew longer, and as she opened her eyes they were a steel blue color. The ground swallowed her whole.

Castiel arrived to demons attacking the brothers, more than they could handle. Putting a hand on a demons head, Castiel did what he could do until Maggie arrived. Castiel yelled at Sam and Dean over the noise in the room. "When I tell you to, cover your eyes!" The ground below them began to shake and Castiel knew it was Maggie. "Cover your eyes! Now!"

Maggie rose from the ground a white light around her as she entered the room. The demons stopped fighting and looked at her. She smiled at them before she spoke. "Do any of you know who I am?" The demons shook their heads. "I am the daughter of god. And you picked the wrong place to attack."

Maggie raised her hand infront of her body as a stone look came upon her face. A light filled the room as the demons screamed out in pain and the bodies they were possessing went back to their original place. The light was gone within 5 seconds. Sam and Dean uncovered their eyes.

Maggie stood there, still in the flowing white dress, eyes still a steel color blue, looked at the two of them and smiled her kind smile before a light came from her center and she was back to normal.

Dean looked at Maggie shocked. "Didn't know you had that kind of fire power."

Sam nodded his head. "Are you okay?"

Castiel looked at Maggie for a bit longer before catching her in his arms. "Dean clear off that bed." Castiel lifted Maggie into his arms and placed her on the bed. He looked over at the brothers.

Dean kept his eyes on Maggie. "Is she going to be okay?"

Castiel looked down at her and moved a strand of hair from her face. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest. Using her powers like that after not using them in a long time can tire her out."

Sam looked over at Castiel. "When she gets rid of demons like that. The light that she uses is that,

"What I have in my natural form?" Sam nodded at Castiel's completion of Sam's sentence. "It is. That's why you can't look at it. Or your eyes burn out of your skull. I'll be back later to check in on her. Guard her with your life. When she's like this she is weak and defenseless."

And in a blink of an eye he was gone. The two brothers' exchanged looks then looked at Maggie. Neither one of them knowing what to do next. This was going to be a long hunt for Lucifer.

Dean took in a deep breath as he sat down on the cot. Sam turned to face him as he sat on the other bed. Looking at his brother, wondering what was going through his head. Seeing that Dean wasn't ready to talk Sam cleared his throat.

"What's on your mind, Dean?"

"We just got attacked, by a huge group of demons, might I add. And she took them out in one blast. I mean, what the hell? Why didn't she show up sooner? Why now?"

"Dean. She probably didn't know until just recently."

"Oh yeah. That's original. Come on Sam. She obviously knew something. I don't know. This whole thing just seems weird."

"Look, Castiel is backing her up. We shouldn't question him."

"Oh, yeah, another thing. Why are her and Cas so buddy buddy? I think something is going on with the two of them."

Sam scoffed. "Dean, believe what you want but I think that your mad because a girl had to save our ass' this time."

Sam got up and went into the bathroom. Dean stayed on the cot as he looked at Maggie sleep. He knew something was up with her and he wanted to know what it was. A whole bunch of questions were running through his head at that moment.

Castiel stood outside the window as he watched the boys' talk. He looked at Maggie. His attention more focused on her than anything else. It had been a long time but something was off about her. He could tell. But what it was, still escaped him.

Dean looked outside to see Castiel standing there. He got up, looking at Maggie then at the bathroom before he left. Closing the door behind him, Castiel walked toward the road. Getting far enough so that they could talk.

Once they stopped, Dean looked at Castiel. "What's going on Cas? You look unsure about something."

"Maggie. She seems different. She shouldn't be this tired after using her powers. Something is wrong."

"You think the man upstairs did something. To keep a tight leash on her maybe?"

"I don't know. But watch her carefully. When we were talking earlier. Before the attack she seemed to remember something's about our history but the way that she was saying it, it seemed different. I need you to take care of her. I will be gone for a few days. Can I trust her with her?"

"Yeah. Tell me anything that you find out. I can help."

"I know you can."

And just like that he was gone. As Dean headed back to the room he was getting curious himself. Maybe the questions that he was asking himself before didn't seem so off. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes landed on Maggie. Watching her sleep he couldn't help but feel calmer.

Sam came out of the bathroom, turning off the lights in the room. Dean just lay down on his bed, but his mind was still on what Castiel said and the questions he had before. What was missing from Maggie to make Castiel freak out about?


End file.
